Awkward confessions
by CloudsAndStars
Summary: Kevin owns Edd, even if the dork doesn't know it yet. Kevin make's sure he'll understand soon. Too rough and he may never get the dork. KevEdd. possessive clumsy Kevin and oblivious bi Edd.


This has been a really really old fanfic I've wanted to share T-rated.  
This is a KevEdd oneshot, maybe a two-shot.  
I own nothing.

* * *

Edd P.O.V.

"Let go of me Kevin" Edd screams, too far from the cul-de-sac earshot.

While walking home after staying late at school, Edd was stopped by Kevin and pulled into the thicket. Shocked and defenseless he wasn't able to react until they were deep in the forest.

Kevin has Edd pinned to a tree after Edd tries to struggle his wrist back.  
Face to face they look at each other as both of them breathe hard from the tugging and resisting.

"Kevin, I implore you to desist."

Kevin either didn't hear it or more likely ignored it as he brought his face closer.

Kevin P.O.V.

"You were with a girl from the cheer squad earlier. What were the two of you talking about." I said with a growl I didn't mean to let out.

"W-what?! Kevin I assure you, we said nothing that would be of any offense to you or even related to you." the dork whines

"That's not what I asked, was it?" I replied as I tightened my grip on his wrist. I hear him whimper and I felt a surge of power but lightened my hold.

The dork mumbles out some more words "W-we were ummm... We were conversing a-about ummm... Well ummmm... a-a-appearances. She said that *ahem, that ummmm I was s-s-sexy."

 **What the actual fuck, how dare she?! Something inside me just snaps, I snap.**

"Oh yeah?" I say with a smile full of anger. "What else, it's not just it right?"

The dork took the smile as if it was friendly and smiled his own stupid cute gap tooth smile.

"Oh! Well I said thank you and told her that she was just as beautiful and soft as her name, Rose. As well as how her fragrance and smile seems to make her radiate. Then she asked me if I was free and I inquired when. She smiled then handed me a paper and told me to call her _whenever_ " the dork reaches in to his pocket and pulls out a paper. "see"  
Oh I see it alright. I grab it from the dork and crumple it. Which he gave me a shocked and angry face.

"W-why would you do that?" he says in a louder voice than usual.

"Listen carefully dork. My things are **my things,** understand? Objects, pets and people! Get it?" I say back with a low voice and a growl I don't try to hold back.

"Oh! I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to "touch your girl" as they say." He apologizes. For the dumbest stupidest reason. I'm shocked, seriously. This dense little...

"My gir- no... Dude I am talkin about you. You're mine, got it?" I shout, I can't take his obliviousness.

"M-me?! What on Earth are you on about? We are not even friends much less am I YOUR PROPERTY." He reasons back.

"I'm your property too. Do you understand now?"

"Is this a scam or am I being pranked right now? Please Kevin it's too late in the night to be doing this."

"Dork, just listen! I'm yours, your mine. We're for each other" There's no way he can't understand this and I hold my breath in nervousness.  
"Ahhhh. I see" the dork turns his face my way and blushes like crazy, cute. "W-w-wait, what? You like, *gulp like-like me." He stutters out.

Finally he gets. I nod and loosen my grip but I don't let go. I take a look at his face and damn that is so adorable.

Edd P.O.V.

"Damn adorable" Kevin mutters barely audible.

I highly doubt it was intentional to say those words. I need to bring him out of his daze, I try to call his name.  
"Kevin, are you alright?"

He snaps back to reality and I couldn't help but flinch.

"Kevin. Our relationship, in that aspect at least, is something I don't agree on. True that I am bi-"

Kevin P.O.V.

"You're bi?!" I can't believe it, there is a chance!  
Wait a chance for me?

"Are there others?" I say through gritted teeth.

I can hear him take a gulp.  
"W-w-what d-do y-y-you mean?"  
I can see the fear in his eyes.

Does he think I'm going to hit him? I let my right hand fall to pat his head.

"Just tell me if you had other experiences. Please... please... tell me."  
Please tell me you didn't

Edd P.O.V.

I've never seen Kevin this... downhearted.

"Kevin, I happen to have no one to like me in that way or any experience as such except for well Eddy when he... mmph!"

Kevin P.O.V

Mine, mine, mine, mine.  
Every first of yours is mine  
HOW DARE EDDY. EDD IS MINE.

Marie, Eddy, those cheerleaders and those idiots sneaking glances at MY Edd.  
They're so dead.

 **Edd is mine**.

No One P.O.V.

Edd surprised by the sudden contact of lips tries to push Kevin's chest in an attempt to get fresh air.  
Ultimately, the nerd realizes the jock is not going to let go so soon. The jock tries to push his tongue in but Edd wouldn't allow it.  
Kevin growls and puts his right hand up the dork's chest to pinch. The mewl that escapes Edd gave Kevin's tongue the permission to enter.  
Edd tries to fight off the invader and in a last ditch effort opens his mouth more to bite the ginger's tongue.

Kevin P.O.V

Edd,Edd,Edd,Edd,Edd,Edd,Edd,Edd,Edd,Edd

Damn I've always dreamed this.

I feel Edd open up his mouth more and I pull away as I watch him bite his own tongue.

Edd P.O.V.

Owwww! My poor tongue

My attention went back to Kevin when I heard him growl.  
"Don't try that again or else. And I want you to kiss back this time or we're gonna be here for a long time.

THE NERVE!

"Now see here... Kev... mmph..stahp..wait...Aaah...let go..."

I can't produce a single thought beside the foreign yet delightful feeling of his tongue on mine.  
NO! This is wrong.

"Let go" Edd says with all the strength he has left.

No One's P.O.V.

"No" was Kevin's short reply to Edd's demand. "Look, I just want to hold you like other couples and after tonight, I understand if you don't ever want to see me again. I understand if you'd hate me. So I'm begging you please just one night."

Edd's face softened after hearing his bully's plea.  
"Although there is much left to be desired of tonight. I won't and don't hate you Kevin Barr. It's just late and I'm quite tired." the nerd replies

"So then, Double D are you telling me there is still a chance?"

"W-well if that's your true desire."

Kevin's face lights up as he does a small fist pump. "Fuck yeah"

"Profanities Kevin" Edd chides.

"S-sorry, I mean yes, please."

The two stare at each other as the watch the other's face blush come to color.

"You know, you're the one who made Eddy kiss me right?" said Edd.

"O-oh right. Yeah... sorry. I hated myself after that."

Double D puts out an open palm. Kevin understands and takes it  
They walk home to their cul-de-sac smiling while holding hands.

* * *

That's it. If this becomes a two-shot the next chapter is more clumsy Kevin and cute Edd


End file.
